How We Became Friends: Rewrite
by Tilunar
Summary: The Rewrite of How We Became Friends.
1. Chapter 1

**How We Became Friends!**

**The Rewrite!**

**By: Tilunar.**

**AN: I wasn't happy with my first attempt with this story. I have been researching Japan and it's Culture, and when I wrote How We Became Friends, I wasn't happy about using Naruto villages when I thought it would be better if I used real Japan cities and towns. Plus I could never get the all chapters very long, a problem I have with all my stories that I haven't yet been able to change though I hopefully will with this one, though I can't promise anything.**

**I hope that this attempt is better then my first. And I would like to say sorry if the things about Japan I have done is wrong. I have never been to Japan, and until I see Japan with my own eyes and experience the Culture, I doubt I'll have the true understanding of the Country. Though I hope my research hasn't been wrong or gone to waste as I write this story. **

**I would like to say that this is set in Japan 1988 and will continue to 2011, I will be adding somethings that really happened in Japan in the story in hopes to make it more real though I will not add them all.**

**I would also like to say that I'm from England and I'm going to write like a Brit so I'm sorry if you don't understand some of the terms and I would like to warn you that there is a lot of Japanese terms that will explained at the end of the chapter, so if they confuse you, I'm sorry and I would like to say I get carried away when it comes to the terms.**

**And I, finally, would like to correct something I haven't done with most of my stories and that is the disclaimer.**

**I do not own Naruto or it's characters. The plot is my own and the Ocs are also my own. Please Review. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Chapter One, First Day at Shōgakkō, a glimpse into the life of Namikaze Sakura, and Kendo.**

* * *

><p>"Namikaze Sakura has been my friend since we were four. She has always been aloof, polite, and lazy with a strange love for sports.<p>

This is our firendship from Elementary school till we were twenty-nine with everything from Sakura's strange family, to running from fans, to new friendships, crushes, bad relationships, heartbreak, to pranks, to falling in love, losing touch with eachother and weddings, also with the knowledge that if I had never made friends with Namikaze Sakura then my life would be a whole lot easier." - Hyuga Neji.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Japan, Tokyo, Shibuya-ku, Shibuya, Chiyo's Apartments, Apartment 23, Monday 4th April 1988, 07:20 am ~<strong>

Loud snores echoed through the through the two bedroom apartment.

The apartment itself was a good sized since it had two bedrooms, a partly enclosed kitchen, one bathroom and toilet, and a good size living room (that doubled as the main part of the apartment). The walls were painted a light calming green and cream carpeting though the kitchen was wooden flooring.

The front door was next to the partly enclosed kitchen (to the right side of the door) and to the left side was a getabako against the wall on the lower level of the genkan, while on the main level of the apartment there was a hallway in that wall. In the hallway had four doors, two on either side of the hallway and two between them.

The living room had a large black leather sofa with a chabudai infront of it surround by four zabuton, a medium sized T.V sat on a cabinet. There was shelves filled with books against the wall that lead to the hallway and on the wall that lead to the kitchen was numerous framed photographs. There was a desk near the books shelves with a leather seat in front of it and a black brieft case on top. In the corner of the living room near the T.V was the Kamidana.

One of the white painted doors with a sign proudly stating 'Sakura-hime's Room' in bright green with sakura blossoms surrounding the neat curvy rōmaji writting, opened with a soft click that was hardly heard over the sound of snoring from the door with a sign stating 'The Amazing Jiraiya-sama's Room' with a cute cartoon toad with a sword leaning against the rōmaji.

Sakura stepped out of her room, yawing slightly as she made her way towards the kitchen, flicking on the lights as she did.

She had shoulder-blade length soft light petal pink hair, that she had tied into two low pigtails with a few strands framing her heart-shaped face, and large emerald green eyes. She had lightly tanned skin and wore a red t-shirt, black trousers, an open black hoodie with a silver-lily pin on it, and dark red socks. She was above average height for a girl her age though she was still shorter the some boys.

She opened the metal fridge and grabbed a small carton of strawberry milkshake, easily piercing the silver circle on the top with straw. As she put the straw to her cupid's bow lips, she glanced at the clock, having learnt to tell the time when she was four since her father had a habit of oversleeping and needing her to wake him up, before she turned and padded softly down the hallway to her father's room.

She opened the door, still drinking her milkshake, and easily walked through the messy room to the large bed that took up a lot of the room, where only the back of her father could seen as he was covering his head with a pillow.

Her lips let go of the straw as she reached one hand out to touch his shoulder.

"Tou-chan." She said as she shook the tall man's board shoulder, making his snoring falter as he slowly woke up.

Jiraiya yawned largely as he turned over on to his stomach and lifted himself on his elbows as his messy spiky long white hair framed his face and fell down his back as he blinked his dark brown eyes sleepily as he looked at his only child.

"What is it, Sakura-hime?" Jiraiya asked as he rolled on his back and sat up, running a hand through his hair as he stratched his chest before he stretched making his back crack.

Jiraiya was a tall man and was muscular. He had just wait-length spiky white hair, dark brown eyes and tanned skin. On his left shoulder was a spiral tattoo and on his right shoulder was a black and white tattoo of a sakura blossom within a circle of vine. He wore black pyjama bottoms.

"It's 7:34." Sakura informed him before she took another sip of her drink.

Jiraiya nodded, still somewhat asleep, so it took a while for his mind to pick up the information and connect it with the day but when it did, his eyes widened in realisation.

"You're going to be late!" He exclaimed, jumping out of bed only to get tangled in the sheets and face-plant the floor painfully while Sakura stared down at him blankly, still drinking her milkshake.

Jiraiya let out a muffled pained groan and rolled on his back, flashing Sakura a thumbs up before he untangled himself and dashed to get ready. Sakura nodded and left, heading down the hallway towards the genkan to open the door, knowing two of her aunts would be there as well as some of her cousins to make sure she got to school on time. It would be the first day of her actually doing class work after all.

"He just got up, hasn't he?" Tsunade asked, her left eyebrow twitching as her free hand clenched into a fist while the other held her daughter's hand.

Tsunade was a tall woman with long honey blonde hair that was in two low-pigtails with a few strands framing her face, a hairstyle that her niece took to copying, and golden brown eyes. She had slightly tanned skin covering a slender curvy busty frame. She wore black trousers, a long sleeved dark green silk shirt and had been wearing low heeled open toed sandals before she stepped into the apartment and let go of Konan's hand.

Konan was four years older then Sakura, being ten, and was taller then both Sakura and Kyubi. She had blue hair, which she got from her father though Dan's hair was light blue and Konan's was bright blue, which she had up in a high bun with a large white orgami orchid flower clipped to it and golden brown eyes, which she had gotten from Tsunade. She was pale and wore a blue t-shirt with a black knee-length skirt, a black jacket and had been wearing black sneakers.

Sakura didn't have to say anything for the older female already knew and just side-stepped as Tsunade briskly walked towards her younger brother's room.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade shouted as she walked, cracking her knuckles as she went, "You better hurry up!" A loud thud was heard from Jiraiya's room before the sound of swift heavy foot-falls echoed back to them with muffled curses.

"Saku-nee-tan!" Naruto cried loudly as he leaped at his favourite cousin, his arms automatially wrapping around her neck and legs wrapping around her thighs, which she grabbed to support him easily.

Naruto was four, the youngest of the Namikaze children, and was rather short, being over a head short then his older cousin, and near a head shorter then his older brother, Yami, who was only near a hour older then Naruto. Both Yami and Naruto took after their father, having spiky blonde hair, that reminded Sakura of sunbursts, and tanned skin. The eyes were where they differed. While Naruto had the same bright blue eyes as Minato, Yami had Kushina's dark violet eyes.

Naruto wore blue shorts, a white shirt with a large orange swirl and had been wearing blue sandals while Yami wore black trousers, a black t-shirt with a smaller orange swirl, dark orange socks, and had been wearing black sneakers.

A trait that both Yami and Naruto shared with their older brother Kurama, who was two years older then Sakura being eight, were the six whisker-like marks on their cheeks (three on each cheek).

Kurama took after his mother more in looks then either of his younger brothers. Kurama had spiky red hair and dark violet eyes, with lightly tanned skin, he was taller then her though he was shorter then Konan. He wore a blood red t-shirt, black trousers, an open black hoodie, black socks, and had been wearing black sneakers.

Even though Kurama took more after his mother, he already had his father's angular face while Yami and Naruto had their mother's round face.

"Naruto-kun." Sakura greeted, before she looked at her other cousins. "Konan-chan, Kurama-kun, Yami-kun." Before she looked up at her other aunt with a smile. "Kushina-ba-san."

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-chan." Kushina greeted with a smile. "While Tsunade-chan helps get Jiraiya-san up, I'll make you some ramen." Her smile turned to a fox-like grin as she thought of Tsunade's version of help when it came to Jiraiya before she went to the kitchen and pulled a instand cup ramen from the cupboard.

Kushina was a beautiful woman with her long dark red hair, that she had tied up in a messy bun, and dark violet eyes. She had lightly tanned skin covering her slender curvy frame and was of average height though she looked rather short next to Tsunade. She wore worn jeans, a long sleeved bright red t-shirt and bright orange socks. Kushina-ba-san was always a colourful person, Tou-chan had once told her that it was because Kushina-ba-san was so colourful that Minato-ji-san paid attention to her in the beginning.

The younger cousins headed to the sofa of the living room and Kurama flicked on the T.V with the remote, making Naruto engrossed in it as it was his favorite anime with Yami following his lead while the older three sat around the chadudai on their zabuton and double checked their randoseru bags, listening to the sounds of Kushina moving about the kitchen, the T.V and of course Tsunade 'helping' Jiraiya get ready.

_Crash! _"I told you to hurry up, you lazy hentai ossan!"

"Tsunade! I can't hurry up if you keep hitting me or throwing things at me!"

_Smack! _"Whining won't get my niece, daughter and nephew to school on time!"

"It's not my fault that you brought Konan-chan along nor is it my fault that Kushina-chan brought Kyubi!"

_Thud! _"If we could trust you to get up on time we wouldn't be having this problem!"

Kushina smiled calmly as she handed the ramen and chopsticks to Sakura, though she did wince slightly at the loud crash that was followed by a shout of pain.

"Those two are always fighting." Kushina shook her head before she looked at both Konan and Sakura. "I'm just glad you haven't followed their leads."

"It would be stupid to fight like Kaa-san and Jiraiya-ji-san does just because we are their children." Konan said, her face impassive, while Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Kaa-tan?" Naruto asked as he looked up from his place on the sofa, his eyes wide and curious. "Will I have to go to Shōgakkō like Saku-nee-tan, Aniki and Ko-nee-tan?" Naruto wrinkled his nose at the thought.

Naruto's Aniki acted weird since he started Shōgakkō, especailly when Kyubi was doing homework. Naruto once saw Kurama throw his book at the wall then laugh madly about it, till his Kaa-tan told him off. He didn't know if it was like that with Ko-nee-tan, or even with Na-nii-tan, he just hoped it didn't happen to Saku-nee-tan and Ten-nee-tan, or Ya-nii-tan and him when they had to go to Shōgakkō.

"Hai, Ya-chan and you'll have to join Shōgakkō like the others, Naru-chan." Kushina answered, getting the pre-packed bento from the fridge and putting it in Jiraiya's brief-case.

"But I don't wanna!" Naruto whined with a pout making all the older children roll their eyes, some more obvious then the others.

"Too bad, gaki." Tsunade said, leaning against the wall of the head of the hallway.

Her nose wrinkled in digust when she saw Sakura drinking the broth of the instant ramen.

"Tomorrow, Konan and I will come earlier so you can have a real meal." Tsunade annouced making Naruto bristle in anger on the behalf of his beloved ramen.

"What's wrong with ramen?" Naruto demanded as he planted his hands on his hips with a scowl like he saw his Kaa-tan do when she was fighting with Tou-tan.

"Maybe, but a child needs more then instant ramen to grow right." Tsunade shot back with a pointed look over his lack of height.

The Namikaze Ichizoku as a whole was a tall family, having always been taller then average and making those of average height look short compared to them. Tsunade could remember her Ojii-sama talking about the tales of the family once being great samurai that could strike fear in enemies heart with their impressive height and great skill with the blade when she was young, it didn't matter that he hadn't ever been even a soldier, he was still proud about the family once being a samurai family and Tsunade knew he enjoyed telling his great-grandchildren about the family when the family got together.

Tsunade and her younger sister, Reika, had to suffer through the taunts from the other girls at school for being so much taller then them and a number of boys. Tsunade had been pleased when she fell in love with Dan, who was just a inch taller then her, she hadn't liked the thought of falling in love with a man shorter then her. It had been awkward in Kōtōgakkō, going out with a few boys shorter then her and she had refusing having to deal with that the rest of her life.

Naruto was the shortest of the children, now Tsunade wouldn't of been that worried, even if he was shorter then all his cousins had been when they were his age, if it wasn't for the fact that Yami, Naruto's older twin brother, was nearing towards being a head taller then his brother.

Hopefully he would have a growth spurt. If anyone needed it, it was him.

Naruto blushed at the obvious shot to his height, and puffed out his cheeks as he glared at Tsunade, who only smirked at him.

Naruto knew he was short, she didn't need to point it out! Especially in front of everyone! Where they would laugh at him!

Kurama had bursted out laughing when Tsunade drew attention to his youngest brother's lack of height, making said brother go even redder, while Yami had grinned in amusement.

Konan and Sakura though, acted like they didn't hear Tsunade take a shot at Naruto's height, which Naruto was thankful about in the back of his mind, he didn't know how he could take his favourite cousin and Ko-nee-tan laughing at him like his brothers did. He knew his brothers only laughed because they were mean! Saku-nee-tan and Ko-nee-tan wasn't mean at all!

Tsunade looked over her shoulder with a scowl on her pretty face and shouted: "Jiraiya, hurry up you hentai!"

"Coming, Nee-chan." Jiraiya grumbled as he finished pulling his thin black turtle neck jumper over his white t-shirt, before he headed towards his desk to get his brief case. "Let's go Hime."

Sakura threw the empty cup before grabbing her randoseru bag while Kushina swung Naruto onto her hip, holding him with one arm, after he put his sandals on while Yami gripped her free hand. As Sakura stepped out of the apartment after putting on her sneakers, she felt a larger soft hand wrap around her own and looked up to see Konan's impassive face though her golden brown eyes were soft as Jiraiya locked the door, the strap of his briefcase thrown over his shoulder.

Tsunade had around stared towards the stairs, impatient as ever to get to her job, grumbling about lazy younger brothers as she strolled to the stairs and then down them with Kushina following her blonde sister-in-law with a smile.

"Kaa-san has been having problems with one of the doctors at the hospital, Tou-san said the man's lucky that Kaa-san hasn't killed him yet." Konan explained her mother's unusally bad mood when Kurama turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"That explains so much." Jiraiya sighed as he lead the three children down to the parking lot.

He was normally the target when his older sister was in a bad mood, it had always been that way since they were kids. He remembered how Aika-baa-sama used to tell them even as toddlers, Tsunade would hit or throw soft toys at Jiraiya when she was upset but left Reika and Minato alone. Of course Nawaki never got more then a scowl from Tsunade because he was the baby of the family.

"Ja ne!" Kushina called as she left with Yami and Naruto as Jiraiya was going to drop off Kyubi with his cousins.

"Jiraiya-san!" A voice called out making said man turn to see his landlady and her grandson.

Akasuna Chiyo was a nice elderly woman, who didn't mind watching after Sakura if he had to go to a meeting with his Manger/Editor, and completely adored her 'cute little' grandson. Of course she had a strange sense of humour that had almost given him a heart-attack many of times when she had done her favourite joke with him.

She was on the short side with dark grey hair up in a high bun with strands framing her face and dark eyes. She wore a long tanned skin and a white blouse. She had a lightly tanned skin covering a plump frame.

Her grandson, Sasori, was slightly below average height his age with short messy red hair and half-lidded impatient cinnamon brown eyes. He had light tanned skin and wore black trousers with a long sleeved dark green top, black sneakers, and a black open hoodie with a silver lily pin.

"Hai, Akasuna-san?" Jiraiya questioned, absently throwing Tsunade the keys for his car before she started shouting at him.

"Can you take Sasori-chan to school?" Chiyo asked, ignoring the scowl on Sasori-chan's face, before she laughed nervously and stratched her cheek that made Jiraiya remember Sakura when she was younger, more expressive, and when she had do something silly. "It seems I over slept and I can't let my cute little grandson walk by himself, who knows what could happen to him!"

Jiraiya nodded, biting back a grin. Chiyo and him both had a habit of over-sleeping, though the children had different ways of getting them up. Sakura did it gently while Sasori set off a loud alarm. Jiraiya much preferred his wonderful daughter's way.

"I'll take him, Akasuna-san." Jiraiya ressured the elderly woman with a grin before Tsunade shouted at him from the car;

"JIRAIYA!"

Jiraiya winced before he took Sasori's hand and gave Chiyo a parting bow before he rushed towards his car with the red head.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Japan, Tokyo, Shibuya-ku, Ginyuri Shōgakkō, Monday 4th April 1988, 07:37 am ~<strong>

Ginyuri Shōgakkō was a five minute walk from Shinsen-eki and a fifteen minute walk from Shibuya-eki. It was made up of two good-sized buildings made out of smooth concrete with medium-sized windows, one the main school building and the other a Gym/Dojo/indoor swimming pool, with the teachers car-park around the back of the building.

It had a four foot wall surround the front with it's neat green hedgeways, short grass and an asphalt playground with black painted open iron gates at the entrance.

Students had already made their way to their classrooms and was waiting either impatiently or patiently for the day to begin. Class 1-A was no other class.

The Sensei, Souen Miko, had thought being a first-grade teacher would be rather easy and had always cheered herself up when she felt like she was going to fail. It was her first time teaching, but she loved children and enjoyed teaching others. Miko just hadn't been prepared for the mothers who had come with their child the first day, she had almost fully wilted under their calculating glares of some of the mothers.

Souen Miko was a petite woman with black hair cut in a cute bob and large brown eyes. She wore a simple black skirt and white blouse with her white indoor shoes on her black stockinged feet.

Miko looked around the rather plain classroom, she had pushed six single desks together to making a rectangle table for each Han, her gaze paused on one Han and she withheld a sigh as she noticed only four of the students were in their seats and their missing seat-mates were not in the classroom, Miko couldn't of missed them if she tried, their rather vivid hair colours stood out against the near complete sea of brunettes, and blondes, with only one purplette and one boy with grey hair.

The Han group that Miko knew was going to give her many headaches was made up of six students and was also know as Ichi-Han. Akasuna Sasori, Hyuga Neji, Mitarashi Anko, Namikaze Sakura, Shiranui Tenten, and Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi was the heir of the well-known Uchiha Ichizoku, and already Miko had heard whispers that he was a genius. He was just above average height with mid-shoulder-blade length black hair that he kept in a low ponytail, and almond shaped dark grey eyes with almost feminine thick lashes. He had porcelain skin that was just tint with a nice even tan. He wore black trousers with a dark navy shirt and white indoor shoes on his navy socked feet.

Sitting across from him was Neji. He was the heir of the Bunke of the Hyuga Ichizoku, distant cousins of the Uchiha Ichizoku, and again Miko had heard whispers of the word genius when it came to him. His height was the same as Itachi with mid-back-length dark brown hair in a loose low ponytail and pearl coloured eyes with the barest hint of blue to them. His skin was really like porcelain and lack the tan that Itachi's had. He wore dark brown trousers with a white shirt and white indoor shoes on his white socked feet.

There was a seat between Neji and Tenten. Miko had overhead Shiranui-san saying that Tenten was well on her way of being a master of karate when Tenten gets older.

Tenten was of average height with chocolate brown hair in a odango bun hairstyle with chin-length strands framing her wide brown eyes. She had nicely tanned skin, obviously from spending time outside, and wore dark brown capri trousers, a light blue chinese styled top and white indoor shoes on her white ankle-high socked feet.

Across from her sat Mitarashi Anko, daughter of the doctor Mitarashi Orochimaru-sensei. She had dark purple hair tied up in a spiky ponytail with strands covering her forehead and framed her face with light brown eyes and lightly tanned skin cover her just below average height frame. She wore light brown trousers, a dark purple t-shirt and white indoor shoes on her white socked feet.

The two that were missing of course were Sakura and Sasori. Sakura, daughter of the author famous Namikaze Jiraiya-sensei, a genius like her two Han-partners and cousin of Shirunai Tenten, and Sasori, grandson of Akasuna Chiyo and heir to Akasuna Corp., already on his way to being a talented artist.

Miko had only wanted a normal class for her first time teaching, and instead she got six children that were not normal, of course it could be counted as seven because of Rock Lee.

Rock Lee sat at his Han a little away from Ichi-Han. He was unique in a different way then members of Ichi-Han, he was average height for a boy of his age with black hair cut in a bowl cut and large dark eyes with thick eyebrows. He had tanned skin and wore a dark green t-shirt, a shade darker knee-length shorts, black socks and his white in door shoes. He, like Tenten, was on his way for being a master of karate.

Miko felt she was going to cry as she stood infront of her class as the children watched her like they were judging her. Which they most likely were, her mind seemed to whisper to her.

The door slid open with a bang making Miko jump with a scream and startled the class as Jiraiya fell to his knees in the doorway, Sasori and Sakura jumping out of his arms casually.

"Souen-sensei." Sakura greeted as they made their way to their table while Jiraiya panted in the doorway.

"JIRAIYA!" Thundered Tsunade's voice making Jiraiya groan. "YOU PROMISED TO TAKE ME TO WORK!"

With a wave to his daughter and niece, Jiraiya beat a swift retreat before Tsunade could get even angier then she already was.

"Namikaze-chan, Akasuna-kun please take your seat." Miko near-whimpered as she clutched the front of her shirt over her heart.

Why did she want to be a teacher again?

* * *

><p><strong>~ Japan, Tokyo, Shibuya-ku, Ginyuri Shōgakkō, Class 1-A, Monday 4th April 1988, 04:20 pm ~<strong>

Sasori huffed slightly as he finished cleaning the floor, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and glanced up at where Sakura was finishing up cleaning the black board.

"You two finished yet?" Kurama asked, leaning against the doorway, smirking when he saw Sasori jump slightly at his voice.

"Konan-chan and Nagato-kun have already left, ne?" Sakura inquired as she walked to her desk while Sasori put the broom back in the cleaning cupboard at the back of the room.

"Hai, Nagato has gone to Juku and Konan has gone home to plan what she's going to do with her Art Club." Kurama said as he watched his cousin pick up her bag as while as his cousin's friend.

"Let's go, Sakura, gaki." Kurama smirked at the glare that was sent his way by Sasori, before he pushed of from the doorway and began walking down the hall, the two younger kids followed him.

He didn't get on well with the Akasuna gaki, Kurama already could tell he was going to be a brooding artist type when the gaki grew up and already Kurama hated those types. Of course Konan was an artist, Kurama doubted his older cousin would ever become a brooding type of artist. Even if she did, she was family and the Namikaze Ichizoku and the Uzumaki Ichizoku were big on family. He just happened to have both families blood running through his veins.

And just because he was big on family didn't mean it included his cousins friends, especially the brooding artist types.

They paused at the shoe-lockers, each going to the one that was assigned to them and changing their shoes before they were off and heading towards the station.

The moment they entered the station, Kurama grabbed Sakura's hands as she gripped Sasori's hand so they wouldn't be parted easily in the crowd as they went to buy their tickets before they were on their way home.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Japan, Tokyo, <strong>Shibuya-ku, Ginyuri Shōgakkō, Dojo, Friday 15th April 1988, 04:50 pm ~<strong>**

Naruto bounced on his bare toes as he watched the Kendo matches and would of run off if it wasn't for Yami's hand clamped tightly around his while Yami held Kushina's hand.

"Mikoto-senpai!" Kushina called happily as she saw her old friend and senpai standing with her youngest son, Sasuke.

Mikoto was of average height with a slim build and long black hair that was perfectly brushed and kept out of her face by a few hairclips and almond-shaped dark grey eyes. She wore a simple black dress with long fitted sleeves and dark stockings.

Sasuke was of average height for a four year old being shorter then Yami but taller then Naruto with black tinted blue hair that spiked up at the back with cheek-length strands framing his face with dark grey eyes and pale skin. He wore a black long sleeved top with navy shorts.

"Kushina-chan." Mikoto greeted just before their youngest sons saw each other.

"TEME!" Naruto shouted, dramaticly pointing at Sasuke with a flush of anger.

"Dobe!" Sasuke snarled, also with a flush of anger though it looked darker because of his pale skin tone.

"Naruto!" Kushina scolded at the same time as Mikoto exclaimed; "Sasuke!"

"Where did you hear that?" They demaned their younger sons at once, both putting their hands on their hips making Kyubi shiver in unease.

"Kashi-nii-chan and his friends." Naruto mumbled.

"Obito-nii-chan and his friends." Sasuke grumbled at the same time.

"Don't worry about Kakashi-kun, Mikoto-senpai, I'll deal with him." Kushina said with an almost sickly sweet smile on her full lips.

"Of course, Kushina-chan." Mikoto agreed before she too got a sickly sweet smile on her lips. "And I'll deal with Obito-kun."

The women laughed lightly together making Kurama take a wary step back as he eyed the women. His Tou-san was right, women were scary.

"Kushina-san." A soft female voice came from Kushina's right, snapping the redhead out of her thoughts of dealing with Kakashi and most likely her youngest brother-in-law.

"Momoko-san." Kushina greeted in slight surprise as she noticed Neji's mother and then grimaced slightly when she noticed Neji's aunt, who she had never gotten on well with. "Rukia-san."

Momoko and Rukia were very different though their husbands as twins were alot alike. Kushina didn't understand how Hizashi married such a sweet woman as Momoko while Hiashi married someone who seemed so cold like Rukia.

Momoko was rather petite and had a delicate face with light blue eyes while her long dark brown hair was tied up in a messy bun. She wore a simple light blue kimono.

While Rukia was somewhat tall with dark plum long hair tied in a simple and neat bun at the base of her neck and light violet eyes. She wore a dark grey knee-length skirt, a white blouse and a dark grey blazer.

While Momoko happily held Hanabi, her niece who took after her father with dark brown hair and pearl eyes, Rukia only allowed Hinata, who had short navy hair and pearl eyes tinted violet, hold her hand. Hanabi was dressed in a simple white kimono while Hinata wore a long sleeved light blue top and dark blue trousers.

"Where is Sakura-chan?" Momoko asked while Hanabi looked around with childish curosity.

"Most likely still sparring." Kushina said with a shrug as she looked around at the children were men to protect their faces, making Kushina unable to tell which one was her niece.

Hinata looked down with a blush as she pressed herself closer to her mother's side when she caught sight of Naruto looking at her curiously. She always got a funny feeling around him but she had no problem with Yami, she didn't know why but she could never bring herself to meet Naruto's blue eyes with her violet tinted pearl eyes.

"Winner Hyuga-kun!"

Neji pushed back his men, a white towel tied around his forehead to keep his hair out of his face, a smirk taking over his lips, before he bowed at his opponant, who bowed back. Neji then made his way towards his mother and his aunt and cousins.

"Kaa-san." Neji greeted, before bowing his head to Rukia. "Ba-sama." He looked at Kushina and smiled slightly. "Namikaze-san."

"Neji-kun." Kushina greeted with a smile before she lifted Yami into her arms, keeping a close eye on Naruto's and Sasuke's glaring match.

"Draw between Namikaze-chan and Uchiha-kun!"

Both children drew apart and pulled off their men before they bowed to the other, like Neji both Itachi and Sakura had a white towel wrapped around their forehead though Sakura had the rest of her hair tied up in a messy bun, together they made their way to their families.

"Saku-nee-chan!" Naruto giggled joyously as he leaped forward and wrapped his arms around his cousin's neck.

He had gotten so sick of Sasuke bragging about his on-so-amazing Aniki and loved the look on the smug Teme's face when he heard that his precious brother couldn't beat Saku-nee-chan. He knew there was a reason that Saku-nee-chan was his favourite cousin.

Sakura wrapped one arm around Naruto, her other hand gripping her shinai, and continued walking towards her Ba-san, Naruto's feet were ontop of her own.

"Kushina-ba-san." She greeted with a smile.

"You did good, Sakura-chan." Kushina complimented with a bright smile while Itachi took his place next to his mother and ignored Sasuke's irated ranting.

"That was a good match Sakura-san." Itachi said. "I hope we can spar again."

"Likewise, Itachi-san." Sakura replied with a politely distance smile.

Kushina and Mikoto both sighed at the politeness that seemed to pour of the children. Though it was a nice that they were polite, it seemed like Itachi and Sakura couldn't be anything but polite to people. Kushina personally didn't know how Jiraiya ended up with such a polite daughter when though he wasn't always rude, Jiraiya wasn't always polite either.

Kushina wondered if Sakura's politeness came from her mother's family though knew better then to ask anyone. Though she had met Sakura's mother in the past, before she left Jiraiya and Sakura, she had never met Terumi Mei's family so she didn't know and she wasn't going to ask Jiraiya, he was heartbroken when Mei left him, and it was safe to say that Terumi Mei was not spoken of by the family. She was a taboo subject and Kushina doubted that would change.

Kushina absently wondered how Sakura felt about her mother but thought it better not to ask.

"I hear you beat Shiruma-san, Neji-kun." Sakura said making Neji nod. "Maybe next time we can spar?"

"I'll beat you." Neji said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Japanese Terms:<strong>

**Juku: Cram School.**

**Han: Group/Team.**

**Ichi-Han: Group One/Team One.**

**Sensei: Title of respect for Author/Teather/Doctor.**

**Ichizoku: Clan or Family.**

**Bunke: Branch Family.**

**-Eki: Station.**

**-Ku: Ward.**

**Kaa-san/chan/tan: Mother.**

**Tou-san/chan/tan: Father.**

**Nee-chan/tan: Older sister.**

**Nii-san/tan: Older brother.**

**Aniki: Older brother.**

**Hime: Princess.**

**Tan: Cute form of chan, often used by small children and girls trying to be cute.**

**Ojii-sama: Formal term for Grandfather.**

**Gaki: Brat.**

**Ji-san: Uncle.**

**Ba-san: Aunt.**

**Hentai: Pervert.**

**Ossan: Old Man or rude form of Mister.**

****Rōmaji: Japanese written in english lettering and not kanji.****

****Shōgakkō: Elementary School.****

****Kōtōgakkō: High School.****

****Ohayo gozaimasu: Good Morning.****

****Getabako: A free-standing shoe cupboard that is commonly made of wood and bamboo.****

****Genkan: Entry-way.****

****Randoseru: Elementry School bag.****

****Chadudai: Short legged table.****

****Zabuton: Japanese cushion used for sitting on.****

****Kamidana: Mini Shinto Shrine. The kamidana is typically placed high on a wall and contains a wide variety of items (kamizane) related to Shinto-style ceremonies, the most prominent of which is the shintai, most commonly in the form of a small circular mirror, though it may also take the form of a stone (magatama), jewel, or some other object with largely symbolic value. A similar shrine, when placed at ground-level upon a platform possessing three or four steps, is referred to as a kamidoko. Worship at the kamidana typically consists of the offering of simple prayers, food (e.g., rice, fruit, water) and flowers. Before worshiping at the kamidana it is ritually important for family members to cleanse their hands.****

****Ginyuri: I borrowed the name of the school from Otomen, Manga. I believe it means Silver Lily.****

****Men: Face-protectors.****

****Shinai: Bamboo sword.****


	2. Chapter 2

**How We Became Friends!**

**The Rewrite!**

**By: Tilunar.**

**AN: Yuuki-Hime 2097, Sakura isn't dead. Thanks for the review anyway. I have also changed Kyubi's name to Kurama as that is his real name anyway.**

**Chapter Two, Birthday Greetings for Baa-sama, A glimpse of the Terumi Family, and Accusion of Kidnapping.**

* * *

><p>"I remember vividly the time I met Uchiha Mikoto officallly. I had of course heard of her from my friend, Uchiha Obito, who was her brother-in-law, and from my sister-in-law, Namikaze Kushina, who had gone to school with her. I had even briefly seen her at Kushina-chan's and 'Nato-chan's wedding though I hadn't talked to her at the time, I was too busy trying to get one of the Bride's maid's number.<p>

But I offically met Mikoto-san when I was picking up Sakura-chan from Kendo when my favourite niece was six and Jiraiya had gone off to do research. Mikoto-san thought I was kidnapping my own beloved niece and had smacked me with a shinai. After that, I held both a healthy respect for the Uchiha woman and a healthy dose of fear." - Namikaze Nawaki.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Japan, Tokyo, Shibuya-ku, Sendagaya, Namikaze Main Household, Sunday 1st May 1988, 11:30 am ~<strong>

Kushina quickly tighened Sakura's pigtails as Naruto clinged to his elder cousin's hand while Yami held Kurama's hand, each child held a brightly covered gift in their free hand.

Minato rolled his blue eyes at his wife's fussing before he rung the bell making Kushina stand up, brushing at her dark red dress nervously, while Minato wrapped a calming arm around his wife.

The bell chime echoed through the house and the children waited infront of Kushina and Minato. The door opened to show their grandmother, Namikaze Mito.

Namikaze Mito was of average height with greying blonde hair that she tied into two chinese buns and had bright blue eyes that her son had gotten from her. Her build was rounded from having five children though she was still rather slim. She wore a light blue kimono with a pink blossom design on it.

"Tanjoubi Omedetou, Baa-sama." The children choursed together making Mito beam at them happily.

"Arigato." She smiled at her grandchildren, chuckling lightly as they lifted up their gifts for her that she took carefully with a big smile. "Why don't you come in? Your cousins are already here."

She watched them fondly as they took of their shoes and placed them in her getabako before they left the genkan towards the rest of the somewhat traditional house.

"Tanjoubi Omedetou, Kaa-san." Minato said, bending down slightly to wrap his arms around his mother.

Mito leaned into the embrace briefly, being careful of the gifts in her arms, before she pulled back.

"Tanjoubi Omedetou, Mito-san." Kushina greeted warmly, her hand absently drifting up to tuck a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Kushina-chan." Mito greeted her only daughter-in-law.

She had hoped that her other sons would get married but 'Raiya-kun still wasn't over what that Terumi-gaki did to him, but at least he gave her a granddaughter, and 'Waki-kun was still too immature for a wife. She was thankful that Rei-chan and Tsuna-chan had both given her son-in-laws and grandchildren while 'Nato-kun had given her a daughter-in-law and three grandchildren. Of course Tsuna-chan had also brought Une-chan, Gen-kun and their daughter, Tenten-chan, who she claimed as her family though no blood was shared.

"Come in, come in!" Mito said warmly as she stepped aside for Minato and Kushina to enter her home.

Kushina entered before her husband, both stopping to remove their shoes before they went into the main part of the house.

Mito lead the way towards the mainroom, with Kushina following her and Minato behind his wife.

Soft fast footsteps came their way and Minato didn't move in time to stop his younger brother jumping on his back, Minato stumbled forward as Nawaki's legs wrapped firmly around his waist and his arms slipped around his neck with a victorious cheer.

Namikaze Nawaki was the youngest of Mito's children at twenty with shaggy sandy blond hair and light green eyes. He was tall like the other Namikaze siblings, just being shorter then Minato and the same height as Tsunade. He wore jeans with a long sleeved light green top and white socks.

"Nawaki!" Minato growled as Nawaki messed up Minato's spiky golden blond hair, a grin near splitting the younger man's face.

"Hello, 'Nato-chan." Nawaki cooed cheerfully as he clung on to his older brother tigher.

Kushina covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her laughter, she remembered similiar scenes from when they began to date though Nawaki was much younger then and had been a hell of a lot cuter as a kid.

"Hey Kushina-chan!" Nawaki greeted, his grin still wide as Minato stumbled towards the living room.

Mito just smiled fondly at her youngest sons, though she wished Nawaki would mature alittle, she would be lying if she didn't enjoy watching Nawaki childish antics. It made her feel less old, though she didn't feel that old as both her parents were still alive and healthy dispite their greater age, and her Kaa-chan still enjoyed to mother her when possible.

In the living room sat Tsunade with her husband, Dan, his sister and her husband, Shizune and Genma, on cream sofas that were in a semi-circle around a dark wood coffee table.

Dan had long pale blue hair that was loose down his back and green eyes. He was tall with tanned skin and a lean frame. He wore a dark blue shirt, black trousers, a black belt, and white socks.

Shizune had black hair cut in a short bob with large dark eyes. She was of average height and had tanned skin covering a slender frame. She wore a short black kimono. While Genma was tall with neck-length dark brown hair and brown eyes. He had tanned skin covering a lean frame. He wore dark trousers, white socks, and a dark green shirt.

Mito placed her gifts down next to the others on the coffee table with a smile.

"I'll go and get some snacks." She informed them.

Minato waited till she was out of the room before he dropped Nawaki heavily on the floor, making the other blond yelp and pout up at his older brother.

"Minato, be nice." Tsunade chided lightly as she rested the side of her head on her fist on the armrest.

Minato rolled his eyes as he sat next to his wife. Nawaki always got away with everything because he was the baby of the family. He was Kaa-san's baby boy, Tsunade's favourite brother, Reika's favourite little brother. That didn't mean that Minato was jealous of his younger brother, of course not, even if he was the youngest before Nawaki was born, he wasn't jealous of his little brother.

Not at all. Nope. He wasn't jealous one bit. It would be foolish to think he was.

Uzumaki Reika walked through the door, happily speaking with her husband as they each carried a tray of drinks.

Reika had shoulder-length blonde hair and light grey eyes. She was just shorter then Tsunade, though she was still a slender and tall woman. She wore a light blue long sleeved top with jeans.

Her husband, Uzumaki Kaito (Kushina's brother), had shaggy red hair and with dark blue eyes. He wore a dark grey jumper with jeans. He was a tall man, taller then Reika, and had a lean build.

"About time you got here, Minato." Reika commented as she set the tray carefully on the table. "I almost thought you were going to be late."

Minato made a face at his older sister before he noticed something that had been bugging him since he arrived.

"Where's Jiraiya?" He asked making Tsunade and Reika scowl while Nawaki frowned.

"He hasn't shown up yet." Nawaki said as he laid on his back on the floor. "He hasn't called and we're not even sure if he's in Tokyo. We knew that he went off somewhere to do some research and that Sakura-chan was staying with you, but we thought he would be here for Kaa-chan's birthday, you know?"

Minato frowned, Jiraiya had never been late for their mother's birthday before and he would of called if he knew he was going to be late.

"Do you think somethings wrong?" Kushina asked the question on Minato mind as she shot a concerned glance towards the door that lead to the hallway, her mind obviously on their niece.

Tsunade scowled as she leaned back in her seat, her arms crossed firmly over her impressive chest.

"No, I think it's just being his normal self." She said snidely. "He's just finally letting Kaa-san down like he's been doing to Sakura for years."

"Tsuna." Dan said softly, placing his hand on his wife's arm.

"Don't think so harshly of your brother Tsuna-chan." Mito chided as she entered the room fully and carefully lay a plate of ongiri on the coffee table. "He'll be here, he's just running alittle bit late."

Tsunade snorted, while Reika shook her head slightly before she started to pour everyone some tea.

The sound of childish laughter mixed with two much deeper laughs made everyone look up in time to see Namikaze Hashirama and Namikaze Tobirama entered with the Namikaze-Senju-Shiranui-Uzumaki cousins.

Hashirama and Tobirama were both tall with lean builds that hadn't weakened with age. Tobirama had short spiky white hair, his hair colour had nothing to do with his age though as he shared the same hair colour as his Kaa-san, and red eyes set in an angular face, he wore a dark blue male kimono. Hashirama had long dark brown hair with matching brown eyes, he wore a dark red male kimono.

Naruto was clinging to Hashirama's back, laughing as his Jii-sama moved, over Hashirama's shoulder was Yami, who was laughing softly while Kurama was held in Hashirama's other arm.

Tenten was clinging to Tobirama's back, laughing as she kept Sakura in place on Tobirama's shoulder, while Nagato was kept under his other arm. Konan laughed softly as she followed her cousins.

Uzumaki Nagato had shoulder length deep red hair and light grey eyes. He had pale skin covering his thin tall frame. He wore dark grey trousers, a black pin-striped shirt, and white socks.

"You shouldn't be playing with these old men, Sakura-chan," Nawaki chided playfully as he picked her off his Ji-san shoulder while the parents claimed their own children. "You may accidently break their fragile bones."

He then dodged a playful slap from his Ji-san, making him grin as Sakura giggled quietly.

Sometimes his little niece acted too mature, so he made sure to make her laugh as much as possible so she still had some sort of childhood. She was after all his favourite niece so he was allowed to dote on her some.

The doorbell rang and the Namikaze siblings looked up, some in hope, when their Kaa-san went to get the door. The happy exclaim of 'Kaa-san, Tou-san' almost made them slump in disappointed if it wasn't for the fact that there Ojii-sama came into the room, his stern dark eyes glancing over his son's children.

Nawaki almost grimaced remembering all the times that man had made him sit for hours in seiza to correct 'his poor posture unbefitting of a Namikaze'. But he held it in as he held Sakura in his lap.

Namikaze Ryota was a tall man with short neat grey hair. He had dark eyes that his eldest son inherited from him, though unlike Hashirama's eyes that were full of warmth, Ryota's eyes were stern. His face was filled with stern lines. He wore a dark blue kimono with a darker blue obi and black tabi socks.

He expected great things from his grandchildren and his great-grandchildren. He was pleased with Tsunade becoming a doctor, he was content with Reika choosing to be a house-wife, he was pleased with Minato carrying on the family business (The Namikaze Ichizoku owned a number of small Dojos in Japan, they let them to the Hyuga Ichizoku who owned many Dojos, but the real money the Namikaze Ichizoku made was publishing and importing goods, mostly groceries that led to them having strong ties with the Akimichi Ichizoku), he was less content with Jiraiya being an author but he dealt with it as Jiraiya's books were published by the Namikaze corp, but he was quite disappointed with Nawaki.

Nawaki knew that, his Ojii-sama wasn't pleased when Nawaki got a job as a Host and he also wasn't pleased when he got a day-job as a model. It wasn't befitting of a Namikaze to have such jobs. Nawaki didn't care though, he was happy with his jobs.

Out of his six great-grandchildren, his Ojii-sama was only truly fond and pleased with Konan, Nagato and Sakura. All three of them already showed the discipline a Namikaze should have. Nawaki thought his Ojii-sama was too judgemental but he never shared that thought with anyone but Jiraiya, who shared the thought, Jiraiya and Nawaki had never been Ojii-sama's favourite.

Following behind Ryota was his wife, Namikaze Izumi, who was nothing like her husband.

Izumi had long white hair pulled up into a bun with warm red eyes that she shared with her youngest son. She wore a light pink kimono with a deeper pink obi that really showed off her light skin. She was petite with laughter lines around her eyes and her mouth though Nawaki knew that to her sons, she was still as beautiful as she was when she was younger.

Izumi was the one that her sons took after with their warmth and kindness, though Ryota wasn't cruel, he wasn't truly kind either.

"Ohayo." Izumi greeted warmly making everyone greet her back as she moved gracefully, for a woman her age, towards where her sons sat and fondly ran her aged hands through their hair.

Ryota shadowed his wife, giving his sons a nod of greeting. They sat down just as Shiba Aika and Shiba Hitoshi was led in by their daughter.

Shiba Aika looked much like her daughter just older with more grey in her hair, but her eyes were a honey brown which Tsunade got from her. She was of average height and wore a light blue plain kimono with a darker blue obi.

Shiba Hitoshi was a man of average height with dark grey short hair and shared the same bright blue eyes that his daughter had. He wore a dark grey kimono with a black obi.

"Retsu is sorry that she couldn't make it Mito." Aika was saying to her daughter. "But you know how your sister is like when it comes to her work."

Hitoshi meanwhile had met the eyes of Ryota, though related through the marriage of their children, both men disliked the other which made full family gatherings slightly tense.

Intense glares were exchanged before Aika cheerfully guided her husband to a seat.

It was much later till Jiraiya turned up sheepishly with his Kaa-san's birthday gift, he stayed for the birthday meal that Reika, Tsunade, and Shizune cooked for their Kaa-san before he spoke quietly to Sakura and Minato before saying goodbye to his family as he had a train to catch.

Tsunade wasn't happy with Jiraiya, Nawaki could understand her feelings though. When he saw the small crushed look on Sakura's face before she swiftly composed herself, anger had flared in his chest.

He wasn't too happy with his brother either.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Japan, Tokyo, Shibuya-ku, Ginyuri <strong>Shōgakkō, Thursday 7th May 1988, 4:00 pm ~<strong>**

"Sakura-chan." A soft voice called.

Anko turned with her friends and warily took in the stranger before her, she didn't know anyone who was that familiar to Sakura that they used her first name outside their small circle of friends.

It was a girl who was dressed in a high-class middle school uniform with neatly brushed auburn hair kept out of her face with a simple thin headband. What stood out most to her was the girl's bright green eyes, a few shades darker then Sakura's eyes.

"Hai, Fumiko-chan?" Sakura questioned calmly, slight surprise in her bright eyes.

"Ojii-sama requests your presents for the night." Fumiko informed her.

"Sakura is staying with us, Terumi." Kurama said with a scowl, stepping forward.

Fumiko glaced at him in indifference and dismissal making him bristle.

"We are aware of that, but she has been summoned by our Ichizoku Head." Fumiko turned her stare into an icy glare that made a shiver go down Anko's spine. "Ojii-sama has chosen her as his heir which you and yours are aware of."

Anko felt like she had stepped into the middle of a silent war that she didn't know know was going on. All she knew was it involved her best friend, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that especially with the obvious distrust and anger that Kurama held towards the Terumi girl. Briefly Anko wondered what the girl or her family did that cause Kurama such anger.

"We are aware of that Terumi-senpai." Konan smoothly entered the conversion, stepping closer towards her younger cousin with Nagato. "We are just concerned for our cousin, you understand that don't you?"

Fumiko tilted her head in acknowledgement.

"She'll be safe in our care." Fumiko reassured Sakura's older cousins while Kurama still glared at her distrust.

"Then we will see her tomorrow at school." Nagato intoned with finality to his voice making Fumiko nod in agreement.

"Very well." Fumiko said smoothly before she looked at Sakura. "Come Sakura-chan."

Sakura waved at her friends in farewell before she followed after her cousin.

"Who was that?" Anko asked with a frown.

"That was Sakura's cousin, Terumi Fumiko." Kurama almost snarled with anger.

"Cousin?" Anko questioned curious and confused, she didn't know that Sakura had other cousins and wondering why the name Terumi seemed so familiar to her.

"On her mother's side." Tenten answered quietly. "You wouldn't of known about them, we don't talk about her mother."

Anko wanted to ask why, but judging by grim faces of the cousins, she knew the question wouldn't be answered and they wouldn't want her asking questions.

She still wondered why Terumi seemed so familiar as she made her way to her Tou-san.

It hit Anko why the name Terumi seemed to familiar as her Tou-san's car made it's way smoothly home. Terumi Mei was the name of a famous model and the Terumi Ichizoku was a well-known wealthy Ichizoku.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Japan, Tokyo, Shibuya-ku, Ginyuri <strong><strong>Shōgakkō<strong>**, Dojo, Saturday 9th May 1988, 01:50 pm ~**

Nawaki awkwardly shuffled into the Dojo under the eyes of numerous protective and distrustful mothers, he leaned against the wall by the door as he inwardly cursed his older siblings.

Kurama-chan had the flu, Kushina-chan and 'Nato-chan didn't want Sakura-chan around incase she got ill like the twins were becoming, though he knew that Naruto-chan was upset because he would be missing Judo on Sunday, the only time he spent alone with Sakura-chan. 'Raiya-chan hadn't returned from his research yet so he couldn't come and get his own daughter. Tsuna-chan and Dan-kun were working late, Konan-chan had already left for home and was most likely working on an art project again. Tenten-chan had broken her arm in Judo yesterday and Une-chan was too busy caring for her to come and get Sakura-chan, and Gen-kun was working. Nagato-chan was at Juku, Kai-kun was working and Rei-chan didn't have a car of her own so she couldn't come and get Sakura-chan, she also disliked the trains and buses, and taxies.

So that left him to pick her up and take care of her.

Not that he really minded, Sakura-chan was of course his favourite niece, it's just he didn't like the way the mothers in the Dojo looked at him. He knew it was because they hadn't seen him before, hopefully none of them would think he was going to kidnap his favourite niece. He would never do such a thing.

He leaned against the wall beside the door with a sigh, hoping that Sakura-chan would notice him and that way he wouldn't have bring any of the mothers' attention on to himself.

Mikoto narrowed her eyes at the young man near the door, though he seemed slightly familiar to her, she knew that she hadn't seen him in the Dojo before and she couldn't remember where she saw him.

She didn't like the way he was scanning the sparing children. She decided that she would keep an eye on him, if he made a move towards any of the children, she would stop him.

She wasn't one of her old kōtōgakkō best Kendo members for nothing after all.

"Draw between Uchiha-kun and Namikaze-chan!" Was announced as both children removed their men with light sweat on their foreheads and laboured breathing though their faces were impassive with only a flush on their pale skin.

Both bowed to each other before they began to make their way towards Mikoto, Sakura not noticing her Ji-san waiting for her, while Mikoto smiled warmly as she held Sasuke's hand.

Nawaki felt like hitting his head, Sakura-chan hadn't noticed him! That means he would have to go and get her. With a resigned sigh, he made his way towards her, not noticing the smiling Uchiha watching him like a hawk.

Mikoto let go of Sasuke's hand, making him look up in confusion, and swiftly grabbed Itachi's spare shinai.

Just as the strangely familiar man reached out to grab Sakura's shoulder, she striked. Hitting him firmly across the face.

"Itai!" Nawaki whined as he landed heavily on the wooden floor, his hand reaching up to gingerly touch his red and tender cheek.

Both children turned, both with slight surprise in their eyes.

"Nawaki-ji-san?" Sakura questioned making dread fill Mikoto's stomach as she looked at the blond man.

"Nawaki-ji-san?" Mikoto repeated almost numbly, vaguely remembering Minato-san's younger brother from his and Kushina-chan's wedding and felt a blush come on her cheeks.

"Hai, Uchiha-san. This is my Ji-san." Sakura explained as she watched her Ji-san sit up.

"Uchiha-san?" Nawaki questioned, rubbing his cheek. "You're Obito-san's sister-in-law aren't you?"

Mikoto had never felt so mortified in her life. She had just harmed Kushina-chan's brother-in-law, her own brother-in-law's friend.

She nodded meekly as Nawaki seemed to nod to himself.

Obito-san always said that you had a strong strike when you were in the Kendo club." Nawaki said with a grin though he winced in pain making Mikoto feel worse.

"Gomen nasai!" Mikto repeated as she bowed to the bewildered blond, making Itachi withhold a sigh.

He had never seen his normally composed Kaa-san lose her calm like that and be so emotional. But he guessed attacking a member of the families friend which turned out to be a friend's member of their family would do that to a person. Faint amusement entered his eyes as he shared a glance with Sakura.

Sasuke was beaming. His Kaa-chan was great! So much greater the his Aniki, greater then that Dobe's Nee-chan, and absolutely greater then the Dobe's Oji-san. He couldn't wait to rub it in his face Monday!

* * *

><p><strong>Japanese Terms:<strong>

**Kōtōgakkō: Japanese term for High School.**

**Gomen nasai: I'm sorry.**

**Tanjoubi Omedeto: Happy Birthday.**

**Baa-sama: Slightly less formal way of saying Grandmother.**

**Ji-san: Uncle.**

**Kaa-chan/san: Mother.**

**Baa-san: Aunt.**

**Ohayo: Good Morning.**

**Ongiri: Rice balls.**

**Aniki: Older Brother.**


	3. Chapter 3

**How We Became Friends!**

**The Rewrite!**

**By: Tilunar.**

**Chapter Three, The Return of the Absent Father , Summoning from the Terumi Head, and His Reasons of Choosing.**

* * *

><p>"Terumi Norio, Head of the Terumi Ichizoku, was my Great-Grandfather. His only son was my Grandfather. Since I was young, I had always known the expectations of my two Great-Grandfathers, though Norio-jii-sama had always been the one who was more interested in me. Ryota-jii-sama had Konan-chan and Nagato-kun to also watch over.<p>

Norio-jii-sama had always wanted me to do my best, had always wanted to help me be the best I could. He would hire tutors for me, I spent most of my childhood juggling school, homework, school duties, Judo, Kendo, violin practice which he got me too, time with my family and whatever else caught my fancy to do. It was taxing and I was often tired, making many believe me as lazy with how I used the time I was at school to catch up on my rest.

But luckily I learnt things quickly so I didn't have as many tutor sessions as I did before I started Shōgakkō, plus I was ahead of my normal class-mates. It was the first meeting with him after I started that I had got him to stop with the tutoring sessions, promising to study in my own time and study hard. I was thankful for I knew I wouldn't be able to cope with such a full schedule later on especially if I added another club to my schedule.

It wasn't till my meeting with him after that that he told me the reasons behind what he did for me, what he hoped I would grow up to do. Unlike what my Okaa-san's family thought, Norio-jii-sama didn't want me as heir to be the next Head of Terumi Corporation, Minoru, my Grandfather, had already taken over as the Head of the Corporation and Norio-jii-sama had no intention of removing him as CEO. The real reason he had named me his heir was quite surprising in a way and in another, I should of seen it sooner." Namikaze Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Japan, Tokyo, Shibuya-ku, Shibuya, Chiyo's Apartments, Apartment 23, Monday 11th May 1988, 04:20 pm ~<strong>

Sakura opened the door to home, having been told by Nawaki as he dropped her off at Shōgakkō that her Tou-chan should be home by now.

She was happy to be home, and she was thrilled her Tou-chan was home. He had been away longer then normal and she had missed him.

"I'm home!" She announced as she slipped off her shoes.

"Welcome home, Hime." Jiraiya greeted with a smile, peeking around from the kitchen, his long hair tied up in a high ponytail with a folded towel wrapped around his forehead and a white apron on. "I'm making dinner."

Sakura smiled as she padded after her Tou-chan as he went back to the cooker, launching into the story of his travel to amuse her.

She was glad that he was home.

The father and daughter duo had just finished eating when there was a knock on the door.

Jiraiya smiled as Sakura took their plates to the kitchen before making his way to the door, he opened the door with a greeting on his tongue which died as soon as he saw who was standing outside his door.

Short spiky auburn hair with almond shaped light green eyes and a slender face with a slim nose, red lips and small gold hops in pierced ears. Lightly tanned skin covered a slender frame covered by a slim-fitting black jacket, just passed knee-length black skirt and black leather knee-length boots. The woman was of average height, seeming short next to his tall frame.

"Konbancha, Jiraiya-san." She greeted, red lips tilting in a smile.

"Chikako-san." Jiraya greeted back almost numbly, something twisting in his stomach as he looked at the sister of the woman he had loved enough to marry before that woman broke his heart and left their child.

"Ojii-sama has summoned for Sakura-chan." Chikako said, slender hands holding a black small hand-bag to her.

"But- I just got back Chika-san." Jiraiya stuttered, a frown crossing his face.

Sympathy appeared in her eyes, especially with the use of the nickname he had given her when they were both younger and things weren't complicated.

"Gomen nasai, but you know she can't refuse a summons." She said softly and with slight regret.

She didn't want to come between them, but what she said was true. Sakura couldn't refuse a summons, no matter what. Even if she was the bastard daughter of Norio-jii-sama's granddaughter and few thought she shouldn't be classed as part of the family.

"Am I able to return after the meeting, Ba-san?" Sakura's voice startled them, they wasn't aware she had been there.

Chikako's face was soft when she looked at her younger sister's daughter and she nodded, though she knew some of her family wouldn't be pleased about Sakura not staying, she wouldn't force the child to stay.

"Of course." Chikako promised.

"Then I'll return soon, Tou-chan." Sakura said with a nod as she hugged Jiraiya quickly before leaving with her Ba-san.

She would be back, though she hated to leave her Tou-san so swiftly after he returned but like her Ba-san said, she couldn't ignore the summons. No one in the Terumi Ichizoku could deny a summons from the Head of the Ichizoku.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Japan, Tokyo, Shibuya-ku, Shibuya, Terumi Corp, Monday 11th May 1988, 04:40 pm ~<strong>

The Terumi Ichizoku made their money from the magazine business and fashion, their Corp had shares in many different magazine businesses, being managers of different models and having their own fashion line.

Terumi Chikako (Her husband married into the family and took her name since she was of a higher class then him, and their twin sons, Momoiji and Kaoru, also held their mother's name) headed her own fashion line that worked closely with the Terumi fashion line, she headed her smaller and new Corp herself, the Corp of course focused on fashion. Terumi Minoru headed the main Corp, watching over trades, their shares, and over mostly boring paperwork, he went to meetings with share-holders, the heads of different departments of the Corp. Terumi Minoru was proud of what he had done, he had worked hard to get where he was since he was young and he had become a ruthless business man. Terumi Mei was a successful model, her own brother was her manager. Terumi Haruki was known as a brilliant manager, no model he has taken has ever flopped out.

He was stern with the make-up artists\ hair stylists, making sure they made no mistakes with the make-up or the hair. He did not bow to the photographers whims if he thought it wasn't in the best interest for his client. The prize of his career was of course his younger sister, Mei. He was flawless in how he handled everything that came with being her manager, making sure to keep certain facts from the tabloids (Like the fact that she had an illegitimate six year old daughter with a rather famous smut author or the fact that she had abounded her lover and newly born child six years ago because she had suddenly realised she didn't want a child or to settle down, and wanted to continue her career as a model which she knew would be hard to do if it was found out that she had a child).

His wife, Junko, was a rather meek woman and was as some would say the prefect Japanese wife. She was beautiful though in a more doll-like beauty and not the striking beauty that born Terumi women held. Their daughter, Fumiko, followed firmly in her father's footsteps, showing no sign of inheriting anything from her mother though her mother was her main care-giver.

Terumi Norio had started the Corp by himself with only a little help from his father, working himself to the bone to get the Corp to where it was today. Though his son was now CEO, he was on the board of directors (Which showed to everyone in the family he wasn't yet fully happy to let his only child run his Corp on his own which also frustrated Minoru).

Terumi Mio, Minoru's youngest daughter, was still in High School and would one day follow her brother's footsteps. She didn't want to be on display like her older sister, Mei, she didn't want to be lusted after by strangers so she had decided not to be a model. She wasn't that into fashion and couldn't draw so she had decided to not become a fashion designer like her other older sister, Chikako. Haruki's job was the only one she felt she could do and she had enjoyed watching what he had to do though she didn't have the same ruthlessness that Haruki and Fumiko inherited from Terumi Minoru.

Then there was Sakura.

The youngest of Norio's great-grandchildren and the only one without his surname. Though she was illegitimate, she was still Mei's only child as seen by her inheriting her mother's eyes though Sakura's were a lot brighter then her mother's.

Sakura had mostly little to do with her family, mostly just seeing them when she was summoned by Norio, and had basically nothing to do with her own mother.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat patiently in seiza position, not even glancing around her Great-Grandfather's office, she had seen it enough not to be curious by it.<p>

His office was very traditional, Minoru-jii-sama had made it to his father's taste. The floor was tatami mats, meaning that no one entering his office could wear shoes of any sort. He had a low long table for his desk with a number of piles of paperwork stacked neatly on it, a wooden glossy pot held a number of pens ready to use.

There was a small zen garden in the left corner of the office by the back wall that was made totally of glass. The right wall had a giant fish-tank that covered the whole length of the wall basically. The left wall was covered in a number of images, images of his wife; Emiko-baa-sama, images of his son and daughter-in-law, Minoru-jii-sama and Shizuka-baa-sama, images of his grand-children; Haruki-ji-san, Chikako-ba-san, Mei-kaa-san, and Mio-ba-san. He had images of his great-grandchildren; Fumiko-chan, Momoiji-kun, Kaoru-kun, and of course, herself.

Sakura had been surprised the first time she entered the room with the number of images her great-grandfather had of her. More then his other great-grandchildren, more then her own mother and her siblings. Norio-jii-sama had images of all the stages of her life so far, and she had once wondered how he had gotten hold of some many images though she quickly stopped that thought. Perhaps it was best she didn't know.

"Sakura-chan?" A deep voice spoke up as Norio capped one of his pens and looked at his youngest great-grandchildren with kind light grey eyes.

Norio was an old man, though he liked to say he's wasn't that old yet. His strong face had wrinkles, especially around his eyes and mouth that showed his life had been full of laughter and frowns. His skin was pale and covered his slowly softening and tall frame. He wore a dark kimono with a dark obi.

"Hai, Norio-jii-sama?" She questioned, glancing up with bright green eyes.

Norio took in his youngest so far great-grandchild. She didn't look as fragile as her mother did at her age though Norio supposed that had to do with her Namikaze genes. He knew the Namikaze Ichizoku were made of tall and strong people. Her eyes were brighter then her mother's ever had been, Shizuka-chan had almost the same eyes though Sakura-chan's were still brighter. Her eyes were full of intelligence that seemed to grow as the days passed her by. Her face was composed, she showed a surprisingly strong hold over her emotions, and her posture was almost perfect, he thought that Kendo was helping with her posture.

"Do you know why I take such an interest in you?" Norio asked, taking in her slightly surprised face. "Why you hold my interest while your cousin's do not? When even your uncle, your aunts, and your mother does not?"

Sakura shook her head with a light frown on her face.

"I am disappointed with how my family treated you before you could even crawl." Norio declared to her silent shock. "You are my youngest great-grandchild, but not my last, Mio-chan will one day grow up and have her own family. But it doesn't matter to me. Some of my family believes you to be a disgrace, a stain on our family honour. I could see that my son was going to disown you from the family when you were still just an infant, who was too young to be parted from your mother. I could not stand by and watch as that happened, you deserved to know the other half of your family, you deserved to know it's protection like your cousins. So I named you my heir to protect you from my son's blind ruthlessness at getting rid of our family's disgrace. I have gifted you with tutors, I wanted you to be the best you could possible be. To show my stubborn son what he could of lost, what Mei-chan had foolish given up.

I was surprised, though pleased, when you kept up with the work. That you never once whined about wanting to be something else instead of your studies like your aunts did when they were younger. You focused on your tasks and you completed them well. You didn't let the fact that some of the things I wished for you to learn was difficult, you worked hard to master what I requested of you. You practised and practised when I requested you to learn the violin, more then I have heard a member of my family doing.

You have always kept a level-head, non of our family's short-temper showing in you though it may change as you age though I doubt it. When you decided to quit your tutor lessons, you gave your reasons calmly with logic and promised if needed, you would return to them. I am pleased that I decided to make you my heir.

Unlike what Minoru-kun believes, I do not wish you to replace him. I am content with how he runs the Corp and I do not fault his leadership of it. I chose you as my heir to give you protection, from our family as much as the outside world, to make sure you never had to want for something as long as you worked for it."

He paused as he looked at the shocked young girl.

"Do you understand, Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"I understand." She said through her shock making Norio nod.

It may of been cruel to tell her how some of her own family about her and her birth especially when she was so young but she had to understand. To understand that at times she wouldn't be to trust her own family and she had to understand that he only wanted the best for her. Plus Norio had promised silently the first time he had official meet her and meet her intelligence bright gaze that he would be honest with her.

His son should of been the one offering her protection but he did not. Sometimes he believed his son was truly blind if he could mark his youngest grandchild as a disgrace of the family. He didn't understand how he and his wife went wrong when they raised him, they didn't raise him to be as ruthless as he was now.

It was a horrifying thought that Norio had no idea what his son would do to Sakura, and that is why Norio would do anything in his power to protect her. Even from his own son.

"When you join Middle School, you'll have guards." Norio said, gazing sternly at Sakura. "At the moment you are as safe as you can be, in Minoru-kun's mind you are not important but I have a feeling that will change when you start Middle School. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Norio-jii-sama." Sakura replied, though she disliked the idea of guards, she knew her life would become very troublesome if she didn't.

"Jii-sama?" She asked, because no matter how laid-back and calm she was about things, she was a Namikaze so she was bold when she wanted to be. "May I return home? Tou-chan has just returned home and I wish to spend time with him."

Norio studied her for a moment before he nodded, letting his eyes go back to his paperwork, knowing she would take it for the dismissal it was and was proven correct when he heard her moving to get up.

He glanced up through his lashes, noticing how she refused to show any stiffness from sitting in the seiza for so long and she did a deep bow, not as deep as her mother would do when she met and left him but Sakura was his heir and that meant she was of higher status then her mother when it came to him.

She carefully left and he knew one of his drivers and guards would be returning her home.

Norio was pleased that Sakura had inherited the Namikaze boldness, he already knew that she had their bluntness though she could be as subtle. Her overwhelming calmness was a mixture of Namikaze Hashirama's and his wife's, though it was mixed with her own almost boredom of everything and everyone.


End file.
